RFID tags provide a convenient means for identifying physical objects. An RFID tag can be placed on or incorporated into an object. An RFID reader can wirelessly read multiple RFID tags within range of the reader. Passive RFID tags may not include a power source, instead drawing power from the radio signal of the RFID reader. Given these properties, RFID tags can be used for inventory management. An RFID reader may periodically poll RFID tags within its field to determine which physical objects are present.